bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 495.a Bubble Guppies: Molly in the Nutcracker! (Part 1)
Plot Oona is learning how to do ballet but she is having trouble doing the steps. To cheer up Oona, Mrs. Grouper tells her the story of a young girl named Molly who gets a nutcracker for Christmas from her aunt. During the night, she goes on a journey to find the Pinkplum Princess along with her nutcracker after being shrunk down to the size of a fish by the Grumpfish King and also to restore Bubbletucky of his terror. Cast *Mrs. Grouper as (Barbie) *Molly as (Clara) *Gil as (The Nutcracker/Prince Eric) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The Mouse King) *The Ball Hog as (Pimm) *Nonny as (Major Mint) *Goby as (Captain Candy) *Mr. Shapero as (Grandfather Drosselmayer) *Mrs. Daniels as (Aunt Drosselmayer) *Parrot as (Owl) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Maid) *Giller as (Tommy) *Oona as (Kelly) *Jimberly as (Peppermint Girl) *Joshua as (Gingerbread Boy) *Deema as (Pink Fairy) *Olivia as (Green Fairy) Trivia *This story is based on the 2001 movie "Barbie in the Nutcracker." You can read about it on Wikipedia andIMDb . *This story has regular and fanon characters in it. Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Musical. *Rating: G. There is no nudity, violence, cursing, drugs, or possible sad/scary scenes *Type of film: Family, Fanstay. *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: Ballet Studio) (A big orange female fish in a balley outfit is ballet dancing to the tune of the "Sugarplum Fairy Dance". A young girl with purple hair tied in two pigtails in a similar outfit is following the moves. She does a wrong move. The girl groans.) Fish: You almost had it Oona. Here, let me show you. (The fish does the move the right way. Oona does good at first but then she does it wrong again. Oona puts her hands to her cheeks and sits down. She groans again.) Oona: Oh! I'm never going to get all these steps right, Mrs. Grouper. (Mrs. Grouper stops dancing and walks over to the radio. She turns off the music.) Mrs. Grouper: If we keep practicing, you will. (She goes over to Oona and sits down next to her.) Oona: But what if I freeze out there in front of everybody? Mrs. Grouper: You've just got to find the courage to try like Molly. Oona: Molly? From the ballet? Mrs. Grouper: Uh-huh. You see, Molly lost her parents when she was very young. She and her little brother Giller, were being raised by their grandfather Gentilella in Big Bubble City. (The camera goes out the window of the studio where it's very snowy. A castle is shown.) (Scene: Castle in snowglobe) (The castle is revealed to be in a snowglobe in a house. A girl with long pink hair in a purple party gown is staring at the snowglobe in the parlor of her house. She is daydreaming. Her grandfather comes in.) The girl's grandfather: Molly, please. (Molly turns around to look at him and stands up,) Molly's grandfather: No more daydreaming. Molly: Yes, Grandfather. (The doorbell rings and Molly's grandfather looks at his pocketwatch.) Molly's grandfather: Twenty two minutes early. (He looks at Molly.) Molly's grandfather: Such bad manners. (He walks out of the room to answer it. Molly goes to the table and opens the small present that is there. It's a ballerina ornament.) Molly (to the maid): It's beautiful, Mrs. Shaskan. (Mrs. Shaskan turns around and looks. Molly walks over to show it to her.) Molly: Mother gave this to me the Christmas I saw my first ballet. (She puts it on the Christmas tree.) Mrs. Shaskan: Oh dear! (She picks up a gingerbread house.) Mrs. Shaskan: The fish have found their way into the Chrismas boxes. Molly: Hmm... (Molly picks up a gingerbread soldier with a missing leg.) Molly: You haven't seen Giller, have you? (Molly and Mrs. Shaskan look around. Molly heres cruching and looks behind the couch to find a boy younger than her with spiked pink hair cruching a cookie. She takes the gingerbread cookie.) Giller: Hey! (Giller crosses his arms) Molly: Mystery solved. (Molly walks away with the cookie and goes back. Giller stands up. Molly laughs.) Molly: You might want to wash off that frosting before the fish take a bite out of you. (Molly wipes some frosting off.) Giller: You can't tell me what to do. Molly: No. But I'm sure grandfather will insist on a bath. (Giller scoffs and runs out of the room. Molly and Mrs. Shaskan look at each other and then walk past the door. The door to the parlor opens to reveal a woman.) Woman: Molly. (She stretches out her arms and Molly turns to see who it is.) Molly: Aunt Daniels. (Molly runs to her aunt and hugs her. They pull away and hold each other's hands.) Mrs. Daniels: You're at least a head taller. Molly: I thought you weren't coming this year. Mrs. Daniels: And miss a chance to visit you and vex my uncle? (She giggles as Molly's grandfather comes in annoyed with her.) Molly's grandfather: You're already conspiring against me. Mrs. Daniels: Don't worry. I'll wait until your party's over before I perform any mischief. (Molly's grandfather scoffs and walks away from them. Molly grabs her aunt's arm.) Molly: Where did you go this time? I want to hear all about it. (They both start to walk as her aunt begins.) Mrs. Daniels: I met an emperor, I sailed on a junk, I had my first rickshaw ride, and I hiked the Valley of Bubbletucky. (They stop at the couch. Molly's grandfather comes to them annoyed once more.) Molly's grandfather: I'd appreciate it niece, if you'd stop filling Molly's head with your stories. Just because you go traipsing all over the globe rather than stay put like a sensible person. Mrs. Daniels: There's a world full of wonders out there uncle, and Molly deserves to experience them. (Molly's grandfather is about to object to that when the doorbell rings again.) Mrs. Daniels: Your guests are waiting. (Molly's grandfather scoffs again and exits the room to answer the door. Mrs. Daniels sighs.) Mrs. Daniels: Some people never change, but we can always hope. (They both walk out of the room to go to the party. Time passes, It's now later on after the party. Molly and her aunt are in the parlor again. Giller is on the floor near the fire while Molly and her aunt are on the couch. Molly's aunt's is telling her about her recent travels.) Mrs. Daniels: ...and then he bowed and asked me to dance. Molly: Did you? Mrs. Daniels: I couldn't say no to the King. Molly: You must have felt like a princess. I wish I could have been there. Mrs. Daniels: Maybe next time you can come with me. (Molly looks away.) Molly: Grandfather would never allow it. (Mrs. Daniels stands up and walks to a small table.) Mrs. Daniels: Well, surely he won't object to these. (She picks up the 2 presents that are sitting on the table. She walks back to Molly and Giller. She gives Giller one of the presents.) Mrs. Daniels: Giller. (Giller takes the present and starts opening it. Mrs. Daniels gives Molly the other present.) Mrs. Daniels: And for you, my dear. (Giller opens the present to find a army and a general toy.) Giller: Wow. A Grenadier Guard and a Bengal Lancer. Thanks. (Molly opens her present to find a nutcracker.) Molly: A Nutcracker! He's wonderful! Thank you, Aunt Daniels! (Molly gives her aunt a hug.) Molly: I'm going to call him Gil! Giller: He sure is ugly. Mrs. Daniels: Giller. Molly: On the outside, maybe. But inside beats the heart of a prince. Giller: Then I'll use him to command my army! (He tries to grab the nutcracker from Molly.) Molly: Hey! (They both fight trying to get the nutcracker. Giller is able to get it. There is a cracking sound and the nutcracker's arm breaks. Giller looks gulity while Molly looks mad.) Giller: Sorry. (He hands her the nutcracker and she grabs it from him.) Molly: You're impossible! (Molly sits on the couch.) Molly (to the nutcracker): Please don't be too angry with Giller. (She places it on her lap. Giller walks over.) Molly: I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. (Giller looks gulity. Molly takes some pink lace and makes a cast for the nutcracker. She smiles at it. One of the eyes sparkles and Molly looks surprised.) (It is now nighttime and the parlor is dark. Molly is now in a pink nightgown and she has fallen asleep on the couch holding her nutcracker with a blanket on her. Her grandfather and aunt walk over.) Molly's grandfather: It's time we wake her. Mrs. Daniels: And spoil a beautiful dream? No, let her sleep. Molly's not a child anymore. She deserves the chance to follow her dreams. (Molly's grandfather goes to the lamp.) Molly's grandfather: A young girl needs to be responsible and practical. (He turns the lamp off.) Mrs. Daniels: Molly is responsible. You've raised her well, uncle. It's time you trusted her to grow up and make her own choices. (Molly's grandfather winds the grandfather clock.) Molly's grandfather: Hmm. It's late. I'll see you in the morning. (He leaves the room. Molly's aunt tucks her in and then leaves too.) (It is now a few hours later. Molly is still asleep on her couch. The grandfather ticks. An eye of the parrot on the grandfather clock sparkles as the clock strucks midnight and chimes. Suddenly, magic comes out of a small hole in the wall next to the fireplace. The magic flies around and up the Christmas tree shaking the ornaments as it flies by. The parrot on the grandfather clock comes to life from the magic. She looks at the hole to see more magic as a an army of small fish come out. One fish motions for the mice to move out. They all march. One of them breaks an oranament as it walks by the tree. Some more magic flies around Molly's nutcracker which had fallen out of Molly's arms in her sleep and it comes to life. He sees the fish and is mad. He pulls out his sword.) Nutcracker: Insolent mice! (He runs to attack them. Molly walks up to find the nutcracker gone. She searches the couch and hears cruching. She finds a fish eating a gingerbread cookie.) Molly: Get away from there! Shoo! Shoo! (The fish falls off the couch. Molly turns to see her nutcracker defending himself from 3 fish.) Nutcracker: Back off, you traitors! (He knocks one of the fish over. Molly shakes her head in denial.) Molly: I must be dreaming! (She hears marching and looks to see 2 fish guards with a king fish. Unlike the other fish, he is gray and has a grumpy face and a scepter. He sees the battle is not pleased witht he nutcracker winning. He growls.) Grumpy Fish: Even as a nutcracker you're a thorn in my side! Nutcracker: And a thorn to you I shall remain. Ha! (He kicks a book from the table and it lands on the grumpy fish. The nutcracker hops from the table as the fish removes the book from on him. The nutcracker and the fish have a duel. They are evenly matched. The nutcracker kicks the fish. The fish knocks him over and the sword flies away from him. The fish hovers above him.) Grumpy Fish: It's time I turned you into something more useful, (He turns his scepter into an axe.) Grumpy Fish: Like kindling. (Molly walks over to them with a vase.) Molly: Not in my house! (The fish looks up.) Grumpy Fish: Hmm? (He has an idea. He turns his axe back into a scepter.) Grumpy Fish: Meddling human towering tall, let my scepter shrink you small! Nutcracker: Look out! (It is too late. The fish shoots his scepter at Molly and laughs evilly. Molly begins to shrink. She drops the vase and looks around scared as she is shrunk to the same size as the fish and the nutcracker.) Molly: This is not good. (Molly backs away as the fish steps closer to her.) Grumpy Fish: Not so fearless now, hmm? (The nutcracker hits the fish with a cart. He picks up his sword and is about to attack when the guards steps in front. The nutcracker protects Molly.) Nutcracker: Can you make it up to the mantle? (Molly looks at the mantle.) Molly: There is no way... (She sees the fsh army growling as they step closer.) Molly: ...I'm staying down here. (She starts to climb up the mantle. She watches as the nutcracker fights the fish. The nutcracker is cornered at the fireplace. He puts his sword in the net covering the fireplace and kicks the 2 fish trying to get him. He sees the fish there with the axe again.) Grumpy Fish: Hmm? You've got nowhere to run, Nutcracker. (The nutcracker tries to get free but the sword won't move. The fish tries to hit him with the axe but he misses. The nutcracker is able to get free and backs up against the net. He climbs up the net and onto the mantle.) Grumpy Fish: You're not going to get away from me this time. Unless you'd like to feed the fire, huh? Molly: Nutcracker! (He turns his scepter into a crossbow and aims at the nutcracker. The nutcracker jumps at the fish misses. An oranment breaks instead. Molly dangles from the mantle and sees that the nutcracker needs her help.) Molly: Hey! Up here! (She kicks one of her shoes off. The fish looks up to see the shoe hit him the face. He falls off the logs he's standing on and is knocked out. The army gasps. They grab the fish and the crossbow and run for the hole.) Fish: Come on! (They all run into the hole and disappear. Molly looks up to see the part she is on is creaking. She gasps.) Molly: Uh-oh! Look out! (The nutcracker looks up to see the part break and fly at him. Molly screams and they both fall off. They land safely. He helps her up) Nutcracker: Thank you for saving my life and for your superior nursing skills. I'm Gil. Molly: You're welcome. I'm Molly. (She looks around to see everything huge.) Molly: This has to be a dream. Nutcracker Gil: I'm afraid it's all too real. (He pulls his sword out of the net.) Nutcracker Gil: And I've got to return home to Bubbletucky while I have the chance. Molly: Well, then, would you mind changing me back before you go? Remember? I used to be taller? (She puts her arm higher than her to show how she was taller.) Nutcracker Gil: I'm afraid only the Pinkplum Princess can reverse the Grumpfish King's spell. Molly: The Pinkplum Princess? Nutcracker Gil: Yes. I've been trying to find her since the Grumpfish King turned me into a nutcracker. Molly: You mean you used to be... Nutcracker Gil: Not a nutcracker. (The parrot from the grandfather clock sqaucks and zooms at them. Molly is scared.) Molly: Ah! (She falls down. Gil takes out his sword to fight it. The parrot lands on the chair.) Parrot: Perhaps I can help. You will find the Pinkplum Princess on an island across the Sea of Storms. Nutcracker Gil: But it's impossible to cross the Sea of Storms. Parrot: It's dangerous, yes, but not impossible. (Gil walks over to the hole and waits for Molly.) Nutcracker Gil: Well, are you coming? Molly: Me? With you? In there? I don't think so. Parrot: Surely you don't want to spend the rest of your life the size of a fish? Molly: But how would I get back? (The parrot flies to the ballerina oranment and takes the locket that is on it and flies it back to Molly. She drops it in her hands.) Parrot: Once you've found the Pinkplum Princess, open the locket and you will return home your normal size. Molly: But... (The parrot flies back to her place. Molly sighs and walks to the hole.) Nutcracker Gil: Ready? Molly: This is crazy. But, yes. (They both step into the hole.) End of Part 1. Recap A young girl named Oona is learning how to do ballet. She is unable to do the right movements and is scared that she will fail on stage. Her teacher Mrs. Grouper, decides to tell her the story of Molly. Molly is a girl who lives with her stern grandfather and younger brother named Giller. They also a maid named Mrs. Shaskan. Molly is kind, clever, brave, and loves to daydream. Her grandfather wishes to protect her and to stay at home to grow up. On Christmas Eve, her aunt visits. Molly is very intestered in the stories her aunt tells her while her grandfather believes they are silly and doesn't wish for Molly to hear them. Molly is given a nutcracker by her aunt while Giller is given 2 army toys. Molly names it Gil. Giller wants to use the nutcracker and Molly and Giller fight and the nutcracker is broken. Giller is sorry and Molly mends it and falls asleep on the couch. At midnight, magic brings the parrot and nutcracker to life and a army of fish come into Molly's parlor. The nutcracker fights with the army. When Molly wakes up and tries to help she is shrunken down to his size. She is able to knock out the leader with her shoe and the army retreats. Molly learns that only the Pinkplum Princess to can help her. She also learns that her nutcracker wasn't really a nutcracker from the start but the Grumpfish King had put a curse on him and turned him into a nutcracker The parrot on the clock tells them to go to the island at the Sea of Storms to find her. She also gives a locket to Molly which will return her home when she is ready by opening it. Molly and Gil go into the hole to go to Bubbletucky where Gil lives. Category:Stories